Tensão Sexual Mal Resolvida
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Porque, Merlin, entre todas as psicólogas do mundo, a de Harry tinha que ser justo a Parkinson? Fic leve, escrita para o IV Challenge Harry Pansy do fórum 6v.


Fic escrita para o **IV Challenge Harry/Pansy** do fórum _6v_.

Eu queria escrever uma fic levinha. *-*

___________________________________________

**Tensão Sexual Mal Resolvida**

**Adriana Swan**

- Você já traiu sua esposa? - Pansy perguntou séria.

- Bem... não. - Harry respondeu desconfortável.

- Já pensou em traí-la? - ela insistiu.

- O quê? - ele indagou mudando de posição na cadeira, visivelmente constrangido com a pergunta. - Como assim?

- Se você já desejou outra mulher depois de casado ou se já flertou ou se...

- Eu entendi o que era a pergunta – ele reclamou na defensiva. - O que não entendo é o que isto tem haver?

Havia duas coisas que Harry não compreendia naquela seção. Primeiro é porque entre todas as psicólogas do mundo, o ministério tinha que contratar uma que estudara com ele. A segunda era em como sua vida com Ginny poderia interferir no seu trabalho como auror. Pansy virou os olhos para o teto impaciente.

- Ora, Potter, como líder dos aurores você sabe muito bem que o stress é o maior problema na vida dos que lidam com Artes das Trevas. Estou aqui para ajudar – ela falou em tom estritamente profissional.

Harry olhou bem nos olhos negros da mulher a sua frente e achou que _ela_ ajudar _a ele_ era impossível.

- Certo. - Ele concordou embora na verdade não concordasse em nada. - Próxima pergunta.

- Mas você não respondeu essa. - Ela reclamou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- _Próxima pergunta_ – ele insistiu, o tom de voz um pouco mais alto que antes.

A psicóloga bufou, irritada. Mudou a folha do bloquinho de anotações, cruzou as pernas para o outro lado e continuou o questionário.

- O que o deixa desconfortável em ter que responder a perguntas de caráter ligeiramente pessoais? - ela perguntou indiferente enquanto anotava no bloquinho.

- _Ligeiramente pessoais_? - ele repetiu incrédulo, podia dar dezenas de motivos para estar desconfortável. - Bom... para começar, talvez o fato de quem está me fazendo as perguntas seja uma pessoa que já tentou me entregar para o Lord das Trevas, anos atrás.

A mulher parou de escrever imediatamente e ergueu a cabeça para encarar o homem a sua frente. Potter não tinha mais a postura de rapaz, agora aos trinta e poucos anos era um auror imponente e seguro de si. A garota pensou por alguns instantes, o olhar perdido em algum lugar de um passado longínquo. Começou a escrever enquanto sussurrava o que escrevia.

- Guarda ressentimentos do passado, ponto. Serão esses traumas que o fazem se fechar para a vida pessoal com a esposa, interrogação. Lembrar de explorar mais esse ponto mais tarde, reticências – ela falava enquanto escrevia, seu rosto baixo fazendo o cabelo curto balançar despreocupado. Ergueu a cabeça tranqüila – Onde estávamos?

- Perdão, eu não guardo 'ressentimentos do passado' e isso _não afeta_ minha vida com Ginny – ele ralhou por entre os dentes cerrados.

- Claro que não – ela concordou com um risinho abafado que o fez fechar os punhos. - Você já pensou em pedir o divórcio?

- Não! - respondeu prontamente.

- Porque não?

- Como porque não? Porque não, ora essa! - Harry argumentou gesticulando impaciente – Eu amo minha esposa, eu sou feliz com ela, porque diabos eu iria querer pedir o divórcio?

- Você já parou para pensar que a falta de interesse em outras mulheres seja a perda da libido ocasionada pelo stress ou por um mal relacionamento com sua esposa? - ela informou interessada no assunto cientifico.

A menção da mulher a uma possível "perda de libido" de sua parte o fez corar.

- Você deve estar de _brincadeira_? - exclamou, retórico.

- Pareço estar brincando, Potter? - respondeu fechando a cara.

- Isso aqui é para avaliar o nível do stress _em meu trabalho_, porque diabos _todas_ as perguntas tem que ter conotação sexual? - ele perguntou irritado.

- Freud explica. - Ela franziu o cenho, ele revirou os olhos para o teto tentando manter o controle. Calma, calma e calma. É só uma psicóloga, independente de menina chata e exibida que fora no passado, eram adultos agora. - O indivíduo é movido pelo subconsciente, este por sua vez busca o prazer. Então se o subconsciente sempre busca o prazer e o indivíduo para de buscar esse mesmo prazer, algo está fora de lugar em sua razão, algo está errado. - A garota fez uma pausa profunda, como se analisando as próprias palavras. Quando falou sua voz soou profunda e intensa: - Quantas vezes você costuma fazer sexo com sua mulher?

O auror fechou os olhos e levou as mãos a cabeça como se sentisse uma forte dor de cabeça, suspirou, contou até dez e retrucou de olhos fechados, massageando a têmpora.

- O que o cú tem haver com as calças? - ele perguntou enquanto tentava afastar a vontade não explicável (ou explicável, sei lá) de estuporar a "doutora".

- Segundo, Freud, o subconsciente é na realidade...

- Duas vezes. - Ele respondeu, cortando o inicio do que poderia ser um longo e chato discurso sobre a psicanálise e tantas outras coisas inúteis. Pensou melhor e resolveu arrumar a resposta. - Três... as vezes quatro.

Pansy ficou boquiaberta enquanto lançava um olhar não muito discreto ao auror (másculo e poderoso e pegável e famoso e...) a sua frente.

- Nossa, Potter, - ela sorriu de forma amistosa e com um pouco de malícia – até entre os recém casados é raro ver uma rotina sexual de _quatro vezes_ numa noite.

Harry sentiu um rubor forte quando suas faces ficaram inegavelmente vermelhas e ele sentiu um desejo inconsciente (e que para desespero de Freud e suas teorias, nada tinha haver com o prazer) de desaparatar do consultório ou se cobrir com uma capa de invisibilidade.

- Na verdade... - ele completou quase num sussurro – sãoquatronasemana.

- Perdão, como disse? - ela se inclinou para frente, assumindo mais uma vez o ar de profissional competente que não enganava Harry em nada.

- São quatro... - ele pigarreou limpando a garganta – por semana.

- Ah... - a mulher abriu a boca como se fosse comentar algo e tornou a fechá-la. Fez uma leve careta de desagrado e falou como se pensasse alto – é por semana...

Nesse instante, Harry agradeceu a si e a Merlin por ter tido o bom senso de mentir para sua psicóloga e guarda em segredo o fato de que na verdade eram quatro _por mês_. De alguma forma, aquilo o fez sentir-se melhor.

Ela levou um tempo reorganizando os papéis enquanto ele esperava em silêncio.

- Em quê está pensando? - ela perguntou voltando a seriedade, como se o silêncio tivesse sido programado.

- Uma moeda por meus pensamentos? - ele perguntou, pela primeira vez se divertindo.

- Daria um galeão – ela piscou um olho de forma cúmplice – Estávamos falando de sua vida conjugal, ficamos em silêncio alguns instantes... para onde seu subconsciente te levou?

Por um instante Harry desejou que ela parasse de falar em "subconsciente" e esquecesse Freud. Relaxou na cadeira, não era tão confortável quanto aquele esplendido divã abandonado sozinho no canto da sala, mas era boa o suficiente para relaxar.

- Não pensava em nada – ele desconversou.

- Aí está uma coisa realmente difícil de se fazer – ela falou e sua voz soou mais suave do que Harry podia imaginar possível.

Outro silêncio se seguiu em que os pensamentos de Harry voltaram para o mesmo ponto anterior.

- Eu não estava pensando em nada, eu só... - ele começou com o objetivo de desviar a conversa, mas a mulher ainda o olhava de forma calma, compreensiva, simpática até. E Harry não conseguia acredita que pudesse haver simpatia em Pansy Parkinson. - Talvez... talvez eu estivesse pensando, sabe, em alguma coisa.

Silêncio.

- Em algo que não devia pensar? - havia uma cumplicidade no tom baixo de Parkinson que dava a Harry algum tipo de confiança, como se trocassem segredos.

- Talvez... - falou baixo, como se isso diminuísse a importância da resposta.

- E tem pensado muito nisso? - seu tom permanecia igual e de alguma forma, Harry sabia que o que dissesse ali não sairia daquela sala.

- As vezes sim... não é que eu queira, deve ser meu subconsciente – ele se defendeu como se precisasse de repente se justificar para provar que não era culpa sua.

- E isso machuca você? - ela franziu o cenho, o auror não saberia dizer se por preocupação ou por algum outro motivo além de seu entendimento.

- Tenho medo que machuque Ginny – concluiu com voz intensa.

Silêncio.

Parkinson não perguntou nada dessa vez, mas alguma coisa em Harry lhe dizia que ele tinha que falar, que ele precisava desabafar certos anseios que o corroíam como um câncer. O silêncio de Pansy fora seu melhor estímulo.

- As vezes eu acho que falta algo – ele falava, como se pensando alto, embora fosse a primeira vez que transformava aqueles seus anseios em palavras. - Então? O que Freud diz?

Havia certo sarcasmo em sua voz quando ele terminou a frase, mas não havia nenhum na voz de Pansy quando ela respondeu a ele.

- Acho que Freud diria, tudo é uma busca do inconsciente pelo prazer, Potter – enquanto Harry dava um meio sorriso cético, ela continuou, - Você não precisa de uma amante, Potter. Também não parece precisar do divórcio.

- Do quê então? - ele perguntou divertido.

- De uma amiga – respondeu com simplicidade.

Silêncio.

Um silêncio bem significativo.

- Bom, Potter, nosso tempo acabou. Espero que tenha aproveitado a seção de psicanálise, vou acrescentar no relatório para o ministério que você colaborou de bom grado. Obrigada pela presença. - Ela encerrou a seção apertando a mão dele gentilmente.

Harry não sabia mais o que pensar sobre o fato de Pansy Parkinson ser psicóloga (quando ele tinha a séria impressão de que as vezes a garota precisava de uma camisa de forças), mas o fato é que agora estava dividido entre a possibilidade de considerar suas perguntas absurdamente bem elaboradas ou uma criatura que falava dois segundos antes de pensar.

A única coisa que sabia é que dissera "sim" quando a secretária perguntou se queria marcar uma nova consulta para a semana seguinte.


End file.
